randomfactsfandomcom-20200214-history
100 facts about Zatch Bell
In a world where each Mamodo needs a human partner in order to use his or her spell book that seals the powers of the Mamodo is the anime Zatch Bell! Think you everything about Zatch and the gang? Well think again! Hi I'm Vannamelon on The Fact Network and today counting down 100 facts about you should know about Zatch Bell, let's get started. Number 1 Zatch Bell! is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Makoto Raiku. It was published in Shogakukan's Weekly Shōnen Sunday on January 10th 2003 through December 26th 2007 with 33 volumes. Number 2 The anime animated by Toei Animation which also did Magical Doremi and One Piece. Number 3 The anime aired on Fuji TV in Japan and in the US on Cartoon Network on April 6th 2003 through March 26th 2006 with 150 episodes. Number 4 The story follows a 14-year-old boy Kiyo Takamine in junior high school. His father, Seitaro Takamine, discovers an unconscious child named Zatch Bell while in a forest in England, and sends Zatch to live with Kiyo. Number 5 In the English Sub, Zatch is voiced by Ikue Ōtani until Konami Yoshida in episode 141. Number 6 Kiyo was voiced by''' 'Takahiro Sakurai who've also voiced Kouichi Kouno from Cardcaptor Sakura, Tonny from Beyblade and Leone from ''Bakusō Kyōdai Let's & Go!! Number 7 In the English Dub, Zatch Bell is voiced by Debi Derryberry who also voiced Judy from Jumanji, Jimmy Neutron and Ryo-Ohki from Tenchi Muyo. Number 8 Kiyo was voiced by Jason Spisak in the English Dub who've also voiced Demure from Beyblade Metal Masters , Geo Stelar from Mega Man Star Force and so much more. Number 9 Zatch is a six year-old boy who has a large appetite as he catches and eats lots of "yellow-tail" he went to extreme lengths to eat everyone at Kiyo's school's yellow-tail fish. What a greedy child! Number 10 Megumi Oumi was voiced by Ai Maeda and Tia, Rie Kugimiya. Number 11 Megumi's name translates to "blessing" or "charity". Ōumi literally means "large ocean". Number 12 Tia made a Volcan 300-like toy named "Volunlun", which appears to be a female version of Vulcan. Number 13 During episode 28 of the original Japanese series, when speaking with Meryl, Calam mentions how Tio reminds him of Meryl when she was younger. Meryl then replies that Tio may become a queen someday, possibly a foreshadowing involving Gash of some sort. Number 14 Megumi is the only book owner besides Kiyo and Shion who was shown to be going to school. Number 15 The spellbook colors of the four main mamodos are all "warm" colors. Tia's book is vermillion-colored, Zatch's is red, Kanchomé's is yellow and Ponygon's is salmon. Number 16 Momon and Elle Chivas are a major ally team during the Faudo crisis. Elle is a nun who has a habit of muttering "Oh My" during any crisis, and Momon is a perverted Mamodo first introduced as a rival for Tia, and resembles a human monkey with rabbit ears. Number 17 Momon was voiced by Naozumi Takahashi and Elle Chivas was voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. Number 18 Minfei Mimirug is the first spell that Momon uses that he does not use in order to look at Tia's panties. Instead he uses this spell to escape from Tia, whom he had made very angry throughout the fight. Number 19 Laila and Albert are an Ancient Mamodo team as well as supporting characters that appear in the Ancient Mamodo Arc. Number 20 Albert is also 14 years old but he's taller than Kiyo and Laila is 7 years old. Number 21 Laila was found by Byonko when she was turned to stone. So does that make her Medusa's daughter? Number 22 Laila displays quick speed being able to swiftly dodge Demolt's and Dalmos's attacks with ease while using enhanced speed. Number 23 With Intellectual Knowledge, Laila was able to decipher the ruins tricks and other surprises as well as time when they would come and attack. She was also able to figure out Demolt's strategy and how he attacks them being able to counter his movements based off of quick thinking. Number 24 Wonrei is the oldest mamodo at age 15 and Li-en is the mid-eldest partner at age 19. Number 25 Wonrei is apparently the first and only Mamodo to have a romantic relationship with his human book owner. However, he is not the first mamodo to have his partner state that they love him, as Djem said this to Yopopo before he faded away. Number 26 The nature of Wonrei's powers is derived from martial arts, and often take the form of punches or kicks, sometimes improvised, enhanced with spiritual energy. Examples of this are Go Boren and Go Redoruk. Most of Wonrei's stronger spells take on the form and attributes of a tiger, such as his Rao Dibauren and Goraio Dibauren. Number 27 Wonrei and Li-en was known as Wong-Lei and Li Yen or Lee Yen. Number 28 Parco Folgore is also the mid-eldest partner than all of the other allies at age 23. Number 29 Kanchomé is a mamodo about Zatch's age who wears a blanket sleeper, has an unusual cone-shaped hairstyle, has bug eyes, and sports a duck bill. His sleeper contains an endless pocket filled with candy. Number 30 In the final chapter of the manga chapter 323, Kanchomé's father was the only new parent revealed. His name was later revealed to be Tiger. Number 31 Although Parco Folgore is known for several of his songs, his most infamous is his hit record Chichi wo Moge, which literally means in English Groping Breasts. The song is accompanied by a frantic dance sequence which includes a motion of the hands similar to the subject of the song. Both the song and dance were created by Makoto Raiku and depicted in the third volume of the original Konjiki no Gash Bell! manga. Number 32 Poruk is Kanchomé's transformation spell. He can change his body into whatever form is needed, however he only takes their form and not any special ability. He can't transform into other people very well, often bearing some obvious deformity such as a long nose or tall forehead. Number 33 Koporuk makes Kanchomé shrinks into a mini-Kanchomé. He often inexplicably gains a match to burn books with as well. This is how many of their fights are won in episode 11. Number 34 In the Youtube Dub the song is renamed "Hey Hey Let's Grope all day" it is the translation of the song "Chichi wo moge" but with the similar singing style of "Hey Hey let's Dance all day" The words "grope" and "boogie" have been replaced by "boobies" it is also the first complete english dubbed and complete Gash Bell character song. Number 35 Koporuk had 21 transformation in each episode. Number 36 His weakness is candy; despite having a pocket full of it, he cannot resist trying to grab candy that is laying around. He once got on a truck containing candy and a result ended up in Spain as part of a traveling circus. Number 37 Kanchomé is voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the original version. In the English version, he is initially voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, but is replaced by Jeff Nimoy during the Ancient Mamodo Arc. In the Stonestream Recording Dub he is voiced by Anthony Bejarano. Number 38 Parco Folgore is voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the original version and by Dave Wittenberg in the English version. In the Stonestream Recording Dub he will be voiced by David Stenstrom. Number 39 Kafk Sunbeam is the oldest partner than all of the other partners at 32 years old. Number 40 Folgore ranked 8th in the first popularity contest and 12th in the second. Raiku said that Folgore is his favorite character. Number 41 On the other hand, Schneider is the mid youngest mamodo at age . Number 42 Schneider was nicknamed Ponygon by Kiyo, is a mamodo who looks like a horse, sounds like a sheep, and acts, for the most part, like a dog. Number 43 When Ponygon was two years old, it was shown that he had a difficult time making friends with other mamodo children, because of his belief that his kind, the horse tribe of mamodo, were slaves to other mamodo tribes like the humanoid tribe. This was shown when he witnessed another humanoid mamodo ride on the back of his father during a parade. Number 44 Schneider was voiced by Satomi Kōrogi in the English sub and Sunbeam, Hozumi Gouda. Number 45 Ironically for a horse, Ponygon does not like carrots as displayed in various episodes such as in EP043 and EP046.Ponygon's a horse, whenever his spells are used, he transforms into a unicorn or mythical horse. Number 46 Ponygon makes fast friends with Zatch Bell and Tia, but not with Kiyo Takamine. Ponygon bites Kiyo's hand when Kiyo and Ponygon first meet. Number 47 In the original version, Zatch frequently appears naked, and in fact is nude when he first meets Kiyo. The English anime and manga edit boxers over Zatch in these scenes. (This creates a slightly paradoxical situation in volume 6 of the manga, where Zatch can be seen in one panel handing his clothes, including his real underwear to Kiyo while wearing a pair that was edited in. Number 48 The name "Kiyomaro" translates to pure or purity. Number 49 In episode 1, Kiyo discovers that Zatch has small horns hidden in his hair; however, they have never been seen nor mentioned again after episode 2. Number 50 Zatch's favorite TV show is Praying Mantis Joe or Kamakiri Joe in the Japanese version. Number 51 A running gag in the series is the "demon face" Kiyo takes on whenever he completely loses his temper. The freakish face is accompanied by a dark aura that freaks out all who witness it and it appears teeth of a walrus. Number 52 While it is obvious Zatch's favorite food is yellowtail, he loves them even more when they are frozen. Number 53 Raiku said that he found inspiration in a "Western magic story" with a nature "completely different" from Zatch Bell's to create Zatch's red book. Raiku added that he likes lightning and therefore used it as the basis of Zatch's powers; the "Rai" in Raiku's name means "lightning" in Japanese. Number 54 Kiyo went as far as skipping school on a regular basis to do introverted activities in his room, like reading novels, literature, and other book types and the only time he went outside is to go to a botanical garden as revealed in episode 7 to be in peace in case he and his mother were to argue. Number 55 Zatch is overly cheerful, possessing a strong sense of justice, (best shown when he could not choose between Li-En's life vs the world, instead deciding to stop Faudo and save everyone) but is clueless about most the world around him and often gets in trouble when not being supervised by someone. He is also initially unaware of the fact that he can shoot lightning out of his mouth through the use of his spellbook. Number 56 Zatch can be described as a happy but at times protective or sticking up for those who he cares about. He also given his age possesses stereotypical child-like tendencies which are mostly for comic relief which mostly get on the nerves of Kiyo, who retaliates by yelling or hitting him on the head. Number 57 Kiyo at first was aloof and smart, to the point of even outsmarting the teacher during class. Which could mean he is a high school if not a "college prodigy". Number 58 From time to time Kiyo can be sly, mean, short-tempered, and mildly sadistic, for example when he tricked Zatch into confronting the bullies of the school on top of the roof, promising to come to his aid (which he wasn't, he would watch Zatch get beaten up). Another time is whenever Naomi tries to chase Zatch and Kiyo tells him have fun. Number 59 From time to time Kiyo can be sly, mean, short-tempered, and mildly sadistic, for example when he tricked Zatch into confronting the bullies of the school on top of the roof, promising to come to his aid (which he wasn't, he would watch Zatch get beaten up). Another time is whenever Naomi tries to chase Zatch and Kiyo tells him have fun. Number 60 Zofis is 14 years old and Koko is 18 years old. Number 61 Zofis's favorite foods are fish, sheep and raspberry cake. Number 62 In the dub of Episode 67, Kiyo mentioned Zofis's name before Dr. Riddles revealed that Milordo-Z was really Zofis. Number 63 Of the three main antagonists, Zofis is the only one whose book was not burned by Zatch and Kiyo. Number 64 Riou is 14 through 16 years old and Banikis Gigo's age is unknown. Number 65 Banikis bears a striking resemblance with Shin from Fist of the North Star. Number 66 Before Banikis made his appearance with Riou's spellbook, Riou was the only mamodo to use his spells with no spellbook to be seen. Number 67 Riou's partner goes unseen for most of the arc, but was shown to have been hiding in the mouth on Riou's chest. Riou utilizes Beast Magic, which is similar to some of the final spells of many mamodo that are in the forms of animals. Number 68 Riou is voiced by Keiko Yamamoto and Banikis, Satoshi Taki. Number 69 Zofis's hobbies are chess, shogi, commanding and playing with human hearts. Eww! Number 70 In the Faudo Arc, when Cherish/Ted has a flash back to Cherish's parents death in a house accident, she believed it was Ted who caused it. In fact Zofis was the culprit, as he was shown escaping into the shadows. Number 71 Koko is a warm-hearted person and Sherry Belmont’s best friend since childhood. Number 72 In the Japanese version, Zofis is voiced by Toshiko Fujita who also voices Ikkyū from Ikkyū-san and Mamiya in Fist of the North Star. Number 73 Koko is voiced by Chinami Nishimura who also voices Mochida from Crayon Shin-Chan and Puu-chan from Flint the Time Detective. Number 74 Clear note's age is described as a teenager and Vino is 1 or 2 years old making her the youngest partner. Number 75 Clear Note is the main mamodo antagonist of the'' King Festival arc'' of Zatch Bell!. After Zatch defeated his brother, Zeno, he gave Zatch a letter that revealed that there was an evil power even greater than his still out there. Number 76 Clear's clothes, at least in his second and third forms, seem to be a part of his body. While he is in the cocoon, his headdress can be seen growing while the rest of his body is regenerating, and when he transforms into his third form, his headdress and cape disappear, being replaced with armor Number 77 Vino's mature and sadistic personality is more likely than not due to Clear's influence on him, but this is never confirmed. It is unknown if Clear can exert this influence on other people in a way similar to Zofis' heart control ability. Number 78 It is possible that Clear is controlling Vino's heart and mind with his power; this is evidenced by the glazed, near blank stare in Vino's eyes. Number 79 Zeno Bell is a mamodo who looks exactly like Zatch Bell, save for his pastier colors and purple eyes. He is taller than Zatch and his teeth bears more resemblance to fangs, thus giving him a more aggressive look. Number 80 Zeno is Zatch's twin brother and the cause of his amnesia. As it is revealed in the manga, their father is the king of the Mamodo world: an electric elemental who possessed the ultimate power known as "Bao". When twins were born to him and his wife, the "Bao" power was given to Zatch and Zeno did not get it because the Bao loathes dark and evil souls and will devour him if he did not learn to control it. Number 81 Dufort is Zeno's partner and is 18 years old. Number 82 In the Clear Note Arc, Dufort is seen to have a habit of saying, "You're pretty stupid, uh?" when responding to questions he feels have obvious answers, which irritates Sherry and Tia. Sherry later pictures a typical conversation between Zeno and Dufort, where Dufort says Zeno must be "pretty stupid". Number 83 In episode 42 of the anime, Zeno stopped Dufort before he could use a Giga Spell. This was the english dub's name of the spell Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga. Number 84 In episode 42 of the anime, Dufort is seen with a hot dog when encountering Rops and Apollo. This could possibly hinting that Dufort's favorite food is hot dogs. Number 85 Viz Media obtained the foreign television, home video, and merchandising rights to the Zatch Bell! anime from Toei Studio on August 4, 2005. Number 86 Subsequently, Viz Media contracted Studiopolis to create the English adaptation of the anime. The North American English dub has been edited and localized for young children aged 6 to 10 years in America. Viz Media has licensed its individual Zatch Bell! merchandising rights to several different companies, including a new toy line made by Mattel and a collectible card game released by Bandai in the United States and Japan. Number 87 The English adaptation of the Zatch Bell! anime premiered on Cartoon Network's Toonami on March 5, 2005 to January 20, 2007 with seventy-seven episodes aired. Canada's YTV began airing Zatch Bell! in September 2005 and ended on December 6, 2008 with episode 104. Number 88 New Video released a DVD box set, "Zatch Bell!: The Complete Seasons 1 & 2", on December 3, 2013 that included the first 100 episodes of the North American edited English dub. Number 89 The series was released in fifty-one DVD compilations by Shogakukan between November 19, 2003 and March 7, 2007 in Japan. As of July 2009, Thirteen DVD compilations of the English adaption of the anime have been released by Viz Media between November 8, 2005 and December 4, 2007. Number 90 The series spawned two films. The first film, Movie Golden Gash Bell!! Unlisted demon #101" was released in Japanese theaters on August 7, 2004 and released on DVD on December 15, 2004. The movie tells the story of a mamodo named Wiseman who steals a mysterious white spell book in order to participate in the Mamodo battles in order to become the Mamodo King. Realizing his evil intentions if he becomes King, Kiyo, Zatch, and their comrades begun their battle against Wiseman. Number 91 The Konjiki no Gash Bell soundtracks were composed by Kow Otani. The first Original Soundtrack was released in Japan on August 27, 2003 which contained 25 tracks. The second Original Soundtrack was released on January 7, 2004 and also contained 25 tracks. The third and last Original Soundtrack of the anime was released on March 24, 2006 and contained 28 tracks. Number 92 In 2003, the manga won the Shogakukan Manga Award for best shōnen title of the year.The Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime ranked twentieth in animage's anime popularity poll in 2005.34 The anime ranked 64th of the Top 100 anime in 2005 according to a web poll conducted by TV Asahi. Number 93 Anime News Network's Zac Bertschy review of the anime adaption described it as "...mind-numbingly over-the-top, so enthusiastically bizarre, that it's difficult to not get sucked into its strange little world" but criticized how it was like a "battle your way to the top while learning important lessons about teamwork and courage" anime. Number 94 They criticized how the battles uses visuals, languages, sound effects, and dramatic effects that often get drawn out and sometimes become hard to watch. Overall, they said with the graphic violence and the internal struggles that the different characters face throughout the series some parents may not find Zatch Bell! appropriate for their children under ten years old. Number 95 Ironically for a horse, Ponygon does not like carrots as displayed in various episodes such as in EP043 and EP46.Ponygon's a horse, whenever his spells are used, he transforms into a unicorn or mythical horse. Number 96 Kolulu's english voice actor is Kate Higgins who also voices Various characters from Cowboy Bebop and Meiko Akizuki from Marmalade Boy. Number 97 Lori's english voice actor is Philece Sampler who also voices Ayame from Bleach and Beauty from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Number 98 Kolulu has the distinction of being the very first female Mamodo to make an appearance. Number 99 Kolulu and Lori are the first team to appear in which both members are female. And finally Number 100 The series was also aired on Miguzi a weekday afternoon block that premiered on Cartoon Network. And that's it for 100 facts about Zatch Bell, Is there anything we missed? What other anime do you want us to do next? Let us know in the comments below, See you next time! Bye! Category:100+ facts Category:Anime Facts Category:Facts Category:Ft. Vannamelon